eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3932 (15 January 2010)
Synopsis Billy reads the final part of Archie's will, when Peggy's mobile suddenly rings. Finishing her conversation, Peggy announces that Glenda and Archie were divorced despite Glenda telling everyone that she neversigned any papers. Emma informs Glenda that Archie wouldn’t need her signature in order to divorce her if she had been untraceable for two years. Billy shocks everyone when he reveals who gets the Vic. It's Roxy who inherits the remainder of the estate too. Janine lets out a blood- curdling scream and yells 'He promised me!' after learning Archie left her his Newton’s cradle. She threatens the Mitchells and Phil throws her out into the street. He warns her of the consequences of crossing his family. Still in shock, Roxy asks Peggy if she is happy with her getting the pub, to which Peggy replies yes. Roxy tells everyone they need to celebrate with champagne, whilst Ronnie says no because she is going to go and look for her mum. Peggy goes to freshen up, whilst Phil sits at the bar looking at Eric’s trophy. Billy tells him that Archie had promised him the house. Deflated by Phil being blunt about his request, Billy walks towards Archie’s stool and comments to Emma about the day’s events. Upstairs, Roxy sees that Peggy has been crying because she has not regained the Vic. The conversation then turns to Glenda, and how she came back to see what she could get. At Archie’s, Glenda is pouring her medication onto the table when Ronnie walks in, and listens to her mum telling her how Archie made her feel at times. Whilst sharing a drink, Ronnie learns that her mum only came back to see what money she would get from Archie’s will. Ronnie tells her mum that Janine didn’t get everything, but Roxy did, and a plan starts to form in Glenda’s head. Back at the Vic, Glenda asks Roxy if she can stay for a few days, whilst Peggy protests that Glenda only came back for money. Failing to convince Roxy to let her stay, Glenda turns nasty. Glenda suddenly confesses that she doesn’t own a villa in France but she has been living in a council flat in South London. Roxy’s furious and asks Peggy to order her mum a cab. Glenda pleads for another chance but Ronnie bitterly tells her mum she is ‘out of chances’. Leaving Ronnie and Glenda alone outside, Ronnie asks her mum to tell her why she left, to which Glenda confesses she left because she was pregnant. In the square, Janine sits with mascara streaked down her face. Ryan approaches her and Janine tells him that she lost out on the pub and £3million. Back at her flat, a frustrated Janine tells Ryan she doesn’t want to forget Archie, and despite Ryan telling her it’s over Janine tells Ryan that she’s ‘not finished yet’. In the interview waiting room, Bradley asks his dad why he is at the supermarket. Max tells him that Stacey told him where the interview would be and he came down to offer some support, but Bradley admits he has never told Stacey. It soon becomes clear that Max was also looking for work. Bradley and Max begin to talk about lying to people, when Bradley makes suggestions about his dad’s career options. Hearing, the bank won’t help him out, Bradley offers his dad money he has saved as an investment and suggests the idea of them going into business together. Opening a bottle of sparkling wine, Bradley and Max make a toast to their plan, when Stacey walks in but she is uncomfortable when she hears about it. Outside, Stacey tells Bradley she saw Janine in the gutter and tells Bradley that’s what happens when you cross the Mitchells. She then asks what’s really on her mind - why he lied about cheating on Syd. After telling her it was for her protection so that the dates of the baby add up. Bradley also assures Stacey that he didn’t kill Archie. In the Beale house, the atmosphere is tense as Jane and Ian eat lunch. Jane tells Ian she can’t forget what happened. Ian tells her that he wants to make a fresh start. He shows Jane the adoption magazine and tells her he has spoken to the agency. This doesn’t change Jane’s mood, whilst Ian tells her he wants to do everything he can to make her happy. Jane tells Ian that it is too soon to adopt, but tells him to give her some time to think. Ian tells Jane that a social worker is arriving next week, and that he’ll need to confirm everything. Whilst arranging everything with the social worker, Janine walks into the lounge doorway and asks Ian about his new laptop. Angered at seeing Janine, Jane threatens to call the police, to which Janine demands £10,000 to keep quiet about what Ian has done with Archie’s laptop. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes